


Baby you belong with me

by Aasiyah



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alpha Junhong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Yongguk, Bottom Yongguk, Fluff, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Junhong, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Top Junhong, Yongguk is super out of character, and really helpless, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aasiyah/pseuds/Aasiyah
Summary: “But,” Min drawls, watching him with a confused expression, “The tall guy, that's always around you? Isn't that your boyfriend? You always smell like him and you have that one look in your eyes when you look at him, so I just assumed-”“No!” Yongguk practically shouts, voice filled with panic and he looks around quickly to see if someone heard, “Oh my god, no. He's my best friend!”Or: The one where Yongguk only attracts weirdos and Junhong is his knight in shining armor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again :)  
> This time with some a/b/o trash, because B.A.P definitely doesn't have enough abo fanficitions!  
> It's my first attempt writing these dynamics and I really hope you guys like it! :D  
> Also: This story is unbeta'd and my first language is not english, so there will be a ton of mistakes.  
> I'm always delighted if you guys leave comments or kudos, so please do that if you like the story (≧∇≦)/ If you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D  
> Enjoy!

The university's coffee shop is for once pretty empty and Yongguk's extremely grateful, because his nose is really sensitive today and the mixture of smells plus the coffee aroma would be too much.

He waits patiently in line for his turn and when it comes after a short while, he orders his usual americano and brownie.

The barista, her name is Min, is a cute little omega and she and Yongguk are in the same history class, so she always gives him a tiny discount.

“What are you doing here?” Min asks, “Isn't today Sunday?”

“Yeah it is,” Yongguk answers slowly, not quite sure what exactly surprises Min so much about seeing him here, considering the fact that he practically lives inside the coffee shop on weekdays, “I don't see the problem?”

“Well,” she grabs an extra big brownie for him, “Don't you and your boyfriend usually do something together on Sunday?”

Yongguk nearly spits out the sip of coffee he just took, “B-boyfriend?!” His voice is loud enough that the few customers inside the shop stop what they're doing to throw glares in their direction, “B-but...I don't have a boyfriend?!”

“But,” Min drawls, watching him with a confused expression, “The tall guy, that's always around you? Isn't that your boyfriend? You always smell like him and you have that one look in your eyes when you look at him, so I just assumed-”

“No!” Yongguk practically shouts, voice filled with panic and he looks around quickly to see if someone heard, “Oh my god, no. He's my best friend!”

She furrows her eyebrows and sniffs the air expectantly, “But you practically _reek_ of him right now? It's pretty hard for me to even grasp your own scent.”

“T-that's because-” Yongguk splutters, searching for the right words. He assumes saying _Junhong and I cuddled the entire night, because I was cold_ , will not exactly help his situation right now.

After an embarrassing long time Yongguk settles on, “We had a sleepover.”

Min gives him a smug look, “A _sleepover_ , mhh?” She places the plate with the brownie in front of him, “On the house.”

“What. Why?”

“How tall is that guy again?” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively, “I think you probably need something to _recover_ from you _sleepover_.”

“Min!” Yongguk exclaims, shocked and horrified. He grabs his drink and brownie and scrambles away as fast as possible. He feels hot and red from the tip of his ears to his toes.

He places himself into the booth in the far left corner of the coffee shop, furthest from Min's prying eyes and suggestive gestures. Yongguk sighs tiredly and rubs over his still flushed face.

Apparently he's really bad at hiding his feelings. Even Min, with whom he's not exactly good friends, realized that he has a crush on his best friend. And she has seen him and Junhong together only about two times for god's sake!

Sometimes he wonders if Junhong knows, and just doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to embarrass Yongguk or make things awkward between them. But it's not like that would change anything. Yongguk's feelings won't change in the near future and Junhong chooses not to say anything, which obviously indicates that he doesn't feel the same for him.

He sighs again and takes a big sip from his americano. Then he takes his laptop and papers out and starts to work.

~*~*~*

It's about an hour later when he sees a figure plop down opposite to him out of the corner of his eyes. Yongguk looks up slowly and is met with a row of blindingly white teeth.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets, waving a little. Yongguk's a little too surprised to do anything more than stutter out a 'hey' himself.

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?”

Yongguk pauses in reaching for his, already graded, essay on human understanding and instead looks up.

“Uhh,” he supplies, looking around rather dumbly, “Are you talking to me?” He points a finger at his own chest, eyebrows arched as the tall male in front of him fumbles for his cell phone.

“Yeah, of course! Who else would I be talking to?” Chanyeol lets his head fall to the side in an obvious attempt to look cute and innocent. However, considering that Chanyeol is a head taller than Yongguk and has about double the amount of muscle mass, Yongguk isn't so sure if it works for him.

“And you mean going out as like–?” Yongguk gestures generally.

“A date,” Chanyeol chuckles, his big eyes sparkle dangerously, “I want to take you on a date.”

“Oh,” Yongguk says. It comes out as a rush of breath.

He's on the brink of rejecting the offer, but momentarily pauses to think about it. Maybe – maybe this is exactly what he needs to get his mind off of Junhong. Maybe he just needs to go out with someone else. Maybe that will help him get over his ridiculous feelings. He feels his cheeks redden automatically and can't help but to avert his eyes from the taller male, “I mean, yeah.”

He talks slowly, a little dazed from the sudden turn of events, “That's okay, I guess.”

“Cool!” Chanyeol playfully hits him on the shoulder – probably a lot harder than he planned to, though, because Yongguk can barely suppress the pained groan that tries to escape his mouth, “Can I get your number?”

“Sure, sure.”

They quickly exchange numbers and then say their individual goodbyes. Chanyeol promises that he's going to text Yongguk the time and address of their estimated date as soon as possible, because he can't wait, apparently. On the contrary, Yongguk doesn't really know if the whole thing is a good idea. Sure, he likes Chanyeol. Who doesn't like Chanyeol? He's a nice guy. But there are some mayor problems he should've supposedly taken into account before agreeing so easily.

For example the fact that he and Chanyeol have spoken an enormous number of exactly five times this semester and he doesn't even remember his goddamn surname. Or another great example would be that Yongguk's pretty sure the tiny guy with the super nice hands (his name starts with a B or something), that's constantly hanging around whenever they have a meeting for their group project, has the biggest crush on Chanyeol.

Thinking about it like that, he should have just rejected the proposal.

~*~*~*

“I,” Yongguk proclaims, “Have a date with Chanyeol tonight.”

Junhong doesn't answer, he just hums and keeps his eyes trained on his phone. “That sounds nice, Gukkie,” his best friend answers distractedly.

“Did you even listen to me?”

“I did,” Junhong's fingers keep flying across the keyboard as he replies.

“I said-”

“I know what you said,” Junhong interrupts, his tone soft but harsh at the same time. He looks up and his eyes are dark – not the usual brown, more of a black tone, that could in some twisted kind of way resemble dark chocolate. Junhong gives Yongguk a meaningful look and asks, “Is that really a good idea?” Yongguk gulps. That's not jealousy is it? _No, what are you thinking_ , Yongguk scolds himself, _he's just worried about you!_

“Why wouldn't it be?”

Junhong shrugs, looking down on his phone again, “Aren't you friends? Wouldn't it make things awkward between you two if it doesn't work out?”

“Do you think I should go?”

Junhong stops abruptly what he's doing and looks up to take in Yongguk. Said male doesn't meet his eyes, but instead chooses to play with the hem of the sweater he's wearing. A tiny voice in the back of Yongguk's head helpfully supplies him with the information that it's actually Junhong's sweater.

Junhong reaches out, loops an arm around Yongguk's shoulders and pulls him closer until his head is comfortably resting on the taller male's sturdy chest.

“Do you like Chanyeol?” Junhong asks, tone soft as he gently starts to card his fingers through Yongguk's messy hair.

“He's nice,” Yongguk mumbles quietly.

“But do you like him?”

“I might after a while,” he shifts around a little to be able to look at Junhong more freely, but in the process the taller male's hand slips from his hair. Yongguk whines loudly, “Don't stop!”

He feels more than hears the rumbling laughter as it escapes Junhong, “Needy.” He pinches Yongguk's cheek gently, before continuing with his former activities.

After that Junhong goes quiet for a long time and Yongguk doesn't dare to break the silence and repeat his question. Instead he chooses to bath in the warm affections.

“I think,” Junhong says slowly, thoughtfully, “You should do what you think is right. Give it a shot and if it doesn't work out then it wasn't meant to be in the first place.”

“That,” Yongguk replies, “Is surprisingly good advice coming from somebody like you.”

“Excuse you,” Junhong sounds a bit offended, “What is that supposed to mean?” Yongguk only laughs in response and shakes his head, “Nevermind. Nothing you would understand.”

“You–” Junhong growls and a second later they are wrestling on the couch. Yongguk's not sure if he's laughing or cursing, if Junhong's trying to tickle or kill him – either way, by the end of it his face is flushed red and his breath comes in short puffs. Junhong has him pinned down with one hand while the other one pokes him in the side, _hard_ , “Stop doing that, you're always losing anyway.”

That might be true. Yongguk hasn't won a single of their wrestling matches since Junhong's fifteenth birthday, but he has another weapon that's _way_ more effective.

He pouts.

Eyes half-lidded, lips jutted out cutely and cheeks flushed. Junhong groans and quickly averts his eyes, “Not again.” And Yongguk knows it worked when the alpha sits up again and pulls him up with the same strength he used to hold Yongguk down. “I fucking hate it when you do that,” he complains and starts petting Yongguk's hair down in the right directions. “It really shouldn't look as cute as it does,” his voice gets quieter near the end, clearly embarrassed, and his words force a surprised giggle out of Yongguk.

“You're terrible,” he jokes, pinching Junhong's cheek softly as said one starts to sulk, “I'm hungry. Can we order something?”

Junhong huffs and slaps Yongguk's hand away, “Only if you stop doing that.” He gestures towards Yongguk's face.

“Deal,” the beta grins broadly, “What do you want to eat?”

Junhong rolls his eyes fondly, “Order whatever you want. You're paying.”

“But you promised you would pay for me!” Yongguk whines cutely, looking up at the alpha through his lashes.

“I never did such a thing,” Junhong protests loudly, although Yongguk can feel him crumbling.

“ _Junhongie~_ ” he shifts closer, batting his lashes, “ _Please_?”

Junhong curses under his breath, “You promised to not do this anymore.”

“I won't if you pay.”

The alpha groans loudly, “Fine, I'm paying.”

“Nice,” Yongguk agrees happily, “Fried chicken?”

“Whatever you want,” Junhong sighs in fake annoyance, but Yongguk sees the fond smile on his lips before he can turn around fast enough.

~*~*~*

Yongguk looks down at his phone again.

_**Chanyeol: the barbeque place in front of the art building, 8 pm** _

And this is exactly where he is right now and Chanyeol is nowhere in sight. It's already half an hour past their meeting time and Yongguk is pretty sure he got stood up. He looks up hopefully as a pair of shoes shuffles through his field of vision, but quickly deflates again after realizing it's not his date. He sighs, pulling out his phone to ask Chanyeol where he is.

_**Chanyeol: I'm so sorry, Hyung! :C My friend had an emergency and we're at the hospital right now. I won't be able to make it. T.T** _

Yongguk groans and buries his head in his hands. Why does stuff like this always happen to him?

“Are you fucking serious?” He asks and throws a quick glance up to the sky, as if he expects someone up there to answer.

“Depends,” a smooth, deep voice suddenly replies from Yongguk's right side. And said one flinches terribly, nearly toppling off of the bench. “Shit,” he curses, clasping a hand in front of his chest, “ _Dude_ , you scared the fuck out of me!” He points an accusing finger at the tall stranger.

“Sorry, I guess?” the other male shrugs, examining Yongguk with dark, lazy eyes. It sends an unpleasant shiver down his back, “Are you okay? You seem a little...troubled.”

“Oh, I'm totally fine,” Yongguk answers, trying his best to send a reassuring smile in the direction of the creepy stranger, “Just some problems with a friend.”

“Maybe I can help,” he suggests, raising an eyebrow and smirking, “Someone once told me that I'm pretty good at solving _problems_.”

 _Alpha, for sure_ , Yongguk thinks. He got all the qualities and stereotypes that usually come with an alpha male. The sturdy build, the dark voice and that persistent smell of _alpha_ and _dominance_. It makes Yongguk feel sick to the pit of his stomach.

“It's not that serious of a pro–” Yongguk starts, but gets cut off as his phone inside his pants starts to play some cute Japanese pop song. He keeps his eyes trained on the stranger while he tries to quickly fumble the device out of his way too tight pants.

“Hello?” He asks, looking over at the other male. Said one also watches him, an unsettling look in his eyes.

“Gukkie how are you? I just wanted to know if Chanyeol's treating you right,” Junhong says casually, “I can always come over and kick his ass if he's not.”

Yongguk can barely suppress the sigh of relief that threatens to escape his mouth. “That would be nice,” he whispers, shifting uncomfortably as the stranger drifts a little closer, “Indeed, there seems to be a _problem_ with a _friend_.”

“Where the fuck are you, Guk?” Junhong questions, and he can't really be sure but he thinks he hears a door slamming close and the faint sound of Junhong's sneakers banging down on their wooden flooring in the background.

“Yeah, I'm hungry too. You know what would be great right now? Korean barbeque!” Yongguk says excitedly, warily eying the hand that the man rests on his knee, “Oh you know a good place, really? Tell me!” Yongguk makes a fake pause, and pretends to listen to the other person on the line, but Junhong has gone completely silent. “There's a place in front of the art building? Wow, that's really close to where I am right now. Maybe I'm going to check it out later,” he breaths a silent sigh of relief as Junhong growls out a low _alright, be there in five_ , “Aww, you have to go already? I'll see you some other time okay?” 

Yongguk hopes that the presence of another taller alpha might intimidate the stranger enough to prevent a fight.

He quickly ends the call, before the man next to him sees through their lie.

“A friend?” He purrs, before sliding his hand a little higher up Yongguk's thigh as said one draws in a long breath, carefully picking out his words. He doesn't know what exactly builds up his courage enough to make him this foolish. It's probably the fact that he knows Junhong will be there soon that makes him this daring.

“Hey,” he grabs the other's hand and pushes it off quickly, “Please stop. I'm really not interested in you right now.”

“ _You_ are not _interested_ right now!?” The stranger repeats, his voice gradually rising, “ _You_?” His muscles tense dangerously and he grabs Yongguk's wrist ruggedly, manhandling him until he's standing. “You are a beta, nobody fucking cares what you like or not,” he sneers loudly, “You're just a useless bitch that's good for nothing except taking a knot and not getting knocked up!”

“If you don't let me go right this instant-” Yongguk starts to growl, hoping the taller male will let go, but nothing of that kind happens. Instead he only talks louder over Yongguk, nearly screaming at him that he's not fucking allowed to talk back to an alpha.

“Goddamn slut, should just knot you up right here,” he mumbles, loosening his grip on Yongguk's wrists to push him harshly, “You seem like you wouldn't even mind, would you?”

“I'm gonna get that disgusting smell off of you,” he comes closer again, caging Yongguk against the bench.

“What the fuck? Get off me,” he growls, tugging and flailing in hopes that he can escape. It doesn't work, the alpha won't bulge a single centimeter. Suddenly he feels completely and utterly helpless.

“Yah!” Junhong doesn't hesitate a single second. He grabs the other alpha by the neck and pulls him back swiftly, before said one can react. The male stumbles a few times, Junhong immediately uses his temporal confusion to step in between him and Yongguk, effectively shielding the beta's body with his own.

“I suggest you leave, before things get ugly,” he growls, fists clenched tightly and muscles in his arms absolutely taunt. Yongguk can even see some veins poking out.

“Excuse me!? I was here first, so he's technically min-”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Junhong demands, his voice darker than Yongguk has ever heard before. “You piece of _shit_ ,” Junhong cracks his knuckles loudly and slowly rolls his head around until the bones there shift and crack too. It's a weirdly intimidating gesture, “Now leave, before I fucking lose myself.”

The other alpha's nearly shaking in rage, his voice trembling when he answers, “Just watch, I'm gonna smash your fucking face in and then I'm gonna take that little slut over there and-” He points at Yongguk and smirks suggestively, but before he can finish his sentence there's the sickening thwack of fists meeting flesh. “ _Die_ ,” Junhong snarls, teeth bared and voice crawling up his throat in a rough growl. There's blood on his knuckles and Yongguk's momentarily worried if it's his own, but quickly realizes that it's the opposite, after the other male rises, holding his profusely bleeding nose.

In a flash the man throws himself at Junhong, fists flying through the air. And Junhong's fast, but the other male seems faster for once, managing to land a punch that makes Junhong's head snap back. “Oh god,” Yongguk whispers more to himself than to anyone else. He clasps his hands together in front of his chest. Should he interfere? Does Junhong need help? Will he even be able to help? Sure Yongguk can throw a punch or two, but he's never been in a fight before and he's not sure that his punches are going to stop the alpha in his tracks. He should call the police, but how long will they take to come?

His worries are proven useless a second later. Junhong dodges all the other hits and takes a tiny step back. Then he's grabbing the other's neck with both hands, forces his head down a little and slams his goddamn knee right into his face. There's a loud _crack_. And the man falls on the ground lifelessly, blood gathering in a big puddle around his nose and mouth. Junhong spits on the ground next to him and to Yongguk's horror his saliva is tinted red.

“Oh god Junhong, you're bleeding!” He gently cups Junhong's face and pulls him down until he can examine the cut on his lip clearly, “Does it hurt a lot? Oh god, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! He suddenly came close to me and tried to-...and I just reacted dunno. I called you and let you fight for me and now you're hurt,” Yongguk's voice gets quieter by the end of the sentence. And he knows he's rambling but he just can't seem to stop, “I shouldn't have told you where I am. I'm so sorry! I just couldn't thin-”

“Gukkie,” Junhong interrupts him softly, grabbing Yongguk's waist to get his attention, “I'm _fine_. It's only a tiny cut.” Yongguk watches his mouth move with wide eyes – _huh_ , they're suddenly really close.

“My best friend's safety is way more important to me than this,” Junhong points at his bottom lip, which is still slightly bleeding. Yongguk doesn't even think before he's acting. Wiping a small droplet of blood off the taller male's lip and licking it off his thumb, he looks up at him a second later with wide eyes, after realizing what he has done.

“Shit, sorry,” Yongguk immediately recoils, twisting his hands nervously in his sweater, cheeks and neck bright red. He fidgets around a little, trying to avoid Junhong's eyes, “Do you think we should call the police?”

“Yeah definitely, we don't want a guy like him walking around freely,” Junhong muses and maybe Yongguk imagines it because it's dark and all, but the alpha seems to be kind of flushed as well.

He sighs tiredly. Well, hope dies last.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It's been a week since Yongguk's unpleasant experience with the alpha and here he is. In an unpleasant situation. With an alpha. _Again_.

Well, to be exact it's more of an uncomfortable situation with two alphas...which doesn't make it any better if you think about it.

Yongguk doesn't expect much when he enters the university's coffee shop with Junhong in tow. He just wants to get some coffee before they have to do their monthly apartment cleaning. A ritual they've adopted after six months of living together without as much as touching the vacuum, which led to a lot of sneezing and wheezing. Now the apartment is thoroughly dirty again and Yongguk can only handle all the deep cleaning they'll have to do with a lot of caffeine.

But of fucking course nothing is ever easy in his life. So when he enters the coffee shop, the usual greeting for Min already on the tip of his tongue, he's immediately hit with the strong smell of _alpha_. It makes his head spin for a second before he can get a hold of himself and close his mouth, which has opened embarrassingly wide as a result to the surprising smell. He blushes an intense shade of red as one of the _two_ new baristas sends him a charming smile.

“Hey cutie,” said man says, winking in his direction, “What can I get you?” The guy's tall – not as tall as Junhong, but still tall. He has dark hair and dark eyes and his smile is a little crooked. His features are more on the sharp side, with a long straight nose and high cheekbones and a curled mouth. Altogether he looks devastatingly handsome.

And the worst of all is that the second barista is just as beautiful. He's a little smaller than Yongguk, with messy brown hair and big shiny eyes, that make his smile seem more kind than it already is. His name-tag reads Daehyun with a little smiley at the end.

“Who are you?” Yongguk blurts out before he can stop himself. A second after the words escape his mouth he clasps a hand in front of it and quickly looks down to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Aww,” Daehyun has the nerve to fucking coo loud enough for Yongguk to flush even more, “My name's Daehyun and that's Himchan,” he points at the handsome male. “We're working here starting today. It's nice to meet you...?”

After a painfully embarrassing moment Yongguk realizes that he's asking for his name. “Yongguk,” he mumbles quietly.

“It's nice to meet you Yongguk,” Himchan cuts in as Daehyun tries to say something else, “Judging from your confusion I'm guessing that you're a regular here?”

“Yeah, we are,” Junhong answers before Yongguk can, “I'm Junhong.” Yongguk throws a quick glance in his direction after noting that Junhong's voice changed from the soft tone he uses when speaking to him to something more cold and hard.

“It's nice to meet you as well,” Daehyun replies, eyebrows arched questioningly as he watches both of them with something akin to curiosity. “Now...what can I get you?” He asks and turns back to Yongguk to throw an eye-catching smile in his direction.

“I'll have...uh...a large macchiato with an extra pump of vanilla please,” Yongguk stammers more to himself than to the two baristas. However, both of them don't seem to mind as they smile brightly at him. “Coming right up, darling,” Himchan replies smoothly and joins Daehyun in the making of his drink.

Junhong stiffens visibly next to him at the mention of the pet name and Yongguk can practically feel the distaste radiate off of him. _It must be because of last week_ , he thinks, _Junhong's probably still wary of alphas, because no way in hell is he jealous. That wouldn't make sense right?_

Yongguk is barely aware of Junhong winding one strong arm around his waist and growling very quietly – the gesture is already so familiar that it doesn't even strike him as unusual. However, Yongguk's never been able to completely ignore Junhong's presence, so even if his mind doesn't pick up the taller male's actions, his body sure does. His heartbeat quickens almost immediately and all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up abruptly.

He takes a deep breath and looks up questioningly, abandoning his wishful thinking quickly.

“What's wrong?” He whispers in a tone low enough that the other two alphas behind the counter can't understand what he's saying. At first Junhong doesn't answer. He simply looks down at the beta with these incredibly big brown eyes and Yongguk feels himself melt at the soft smile that's directed at him.

“I'm just careful,” Junhong whispers back, “They're alphas after all.”

Yongguk only rolls his eyes at the statement and hits him playfully on the chest, “Not every alpha is a big bad wolf, you know? They seem nice.”

“Everybody seems nice to you,” Junhong mumbles and his hold around Yongguk's waist tightens, “You need to be more wary of others. Maybe they have ulterior motives.”

Yongguk furrows his eyebrows, watching the two baristas argue loudly over which type of chocolate tastes better, “I don't think so.” He smiles politely when Himchan looks over to them for a moment. “But they won't give me a discount like Min does,” he pouts and looks up at Junhong from under his lashes, “ _Junhongie_ _~_ ”

“Oh fucking no,” Junhong replies with a steady voice. “I'm not gonna fall for that again,” he says and makes a point of not looking at Yongguk directly. The beta pouts cutely for a while longer until his name is called.

He gives up with a sigh and pulls out his wallet after he's called to collect his drink. Daehyun's standing there, elbows on the counter and head resting on his hands.

“Hey Hyung,” he gives Yongguk a warm smile and a wink while Himchan groans loudly in the background, “Here's your drink.”

He slides the foam cup over the counter and only moves his hand away after it lightly brushes over Yongguk's. Said male blushes immediately and tries for a polite smile.

“How much is it?”

“Mhh,” Daehyun hums, smiling lazily at him, “On the house as a welcoming gift from me and Himchan.”

“Thanks!” Yongguk exclaims, eyes shaping into crescents as a big smile forms on his face, “That's really nice of you guys!”

Daehyun lets out a loud breath and Yongguk thinks he hears Himchan whisper something that sounds suspiciously like 'adorable', but it's not like he's sure of it. So he takes the drink, nods once again gratefully and lets himself be led outside by Junhong's hand protectively placed on the small of his back as Daehyun calls a _Come back soon_ after him.

“See,” Yongguk chuckles, “I told you they are nice.” Junhong doesn't answer immediately. He just leads the beta through the streets back to their apartment, pressing closer to him than usual – not that Yongguk seems to realize the fact.

“Sometimes you're just so oblivious,” Junhong sighs and lets go of his waist in favor of searching for his keys.

He doesn't wait for Yongguk's answer and instead chooses to disappear into their apartment.

~*~*~*

Yongguk doesn't really know how it happened, but somehow he, Himchan and Daehyun became friends over the course of the last few weeks. Tuesday is usually reserved for 'catching-up', which means that he'll sit inside the coffee shop the entire day and work on his laptop. Normally Min works the Tuesday shift, but since Himchan's and Daehyun's arrival Yongguk hasn't seen her in the shop again.

It's not that he misses her or anything (although she is a very nice girl). It's just odd to not have her make constant comments about his so called _boyfriend_.

The only thing he thinks he might miss is the discount she always gives him, but as it turns out, now he basically gets everything for free. Himchan likes to give him the sweets he makes earlier that day and Yongguk's too weak to tell him that he doesn't even like sweets that much. And Daehyun always makes him two cups of whatever he wants without any kind of payment. Yongguk always insists on paying, though. However neither Daehyun nor Himchan take his money and he just doesn't know _why_.

It goes like this for a few weeks and somehow Yongguk grows accustomed to the special treatment and the flirting. He still blushes at primarily everything they say – much to their delight, but he's not uncomfortable with it anymore. It's more of a way with which the two seem to communicate with him. Nonetheless, even if Yongguk is now used to it, other people are not. And it never really seems like a problem to him until Junhong walks in on Himchan calling him babe and pinching his ass.

“I-It's not what it looks like!” Yongguk exclaims loudly (and a little panicked) before Junhong can even open his mouth. For a few seconds the alpha looks almost lost, eyes flickering to where Himchan's fingers are slowly retreating from Yongguk's ass.

“Am I interrupting something?” Junhong says in a tone that's clearly bordering on annoyance and something more _sharp_ , “I just wanted to give you this and then I'm going, so you can continue your...whatever this is.”

He stomps over to the beta and drops a black bundle into his arms, all while pointedly avoiding his eyes. Then he's out of the shop fast enough that Yongguk can't even open his mouth to explain the situation.

Yongguk exhales loudly and slumps in on himself. Great, now he made Junhong mad. He hates when Junhong's mad, but then again...why exactly is he even mad? It's not like Junhong has any feelings for him. And since when does he have a problem with public displays of 'affection'? It's all very confusing for Yongguk, so he throws a searching look in Himchan's direction.

“That was,” he coughs, “Interesting.”

“Why was he so upset?”

Himchan's gaze flickers down to his ass for a moment, “You really don't know why?”

“No, I don't.”

There's a short moment where neither of them say anything, they just stare at each other.

“It's not important...you'll find out eventually. But what did he give you?” Himchan leans forward, resting his elbows on the counter so he can see while Yongguk unfolds the black bundle. It's a sweater. To be precise, it's Yongguk's sweater.

“Why would he bring me my sweater?”

“Well...did you bring your jacket?”

“No-”

“Is it cold outside?”

“Yes-” Yongguk starts again, not completely sure where this is going.

“Case solved. He didn't want you to be cold.”

“But,” Yongguk furrows his eyebrows, “He has dance practice right now. And the studio is on the other end of the campus?”

Himchan snickers loudly and gives his ass another quick tweak until Yongguk squeaks, “Thank god, you're pretty.”

~*~*~*

“Do you maybe want to go on a date with me?”

Of all the ways Yongguk expected this day to go – this is surely not it.

Kris, a foreign exchange student from China is standing in front of him, hands nervously knitted into the front of his t-shirt and eyes flickering from Yongguk's face down to his feet a few times in mere seconds.

Yongguk's pretty annoyed by now and someone asking him out on a date (again so soon, strangely enough) after his recent experience is really not what he needs right now. (He needs cuddles, preferably from Junhong, but whatever right.) So it's no surprise to him that he quickly declines, forcing a polite smile on his face all the while.

“I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea,” he says, just barely suppressing a sigh at Kris's confused expression.

“But you're not dating anyone?”

“I mean it's-”

“And you're pretty.”

“That's very nice of you bu-”

“And I like you.”

Yongguk sighs tiredly, partly annoyed by Kris's stubbornness and partly because of his broken Korean. Usually he doesn't have a problem with the little language barrier, but he's stressed and tired and hungry and somehow _Junhong's still mad at him_. And Yongguk just doesn't know how to fix it.

“That's nice and all, but I'm really not in the moo-”

“I don't understand,” Kris exclaims loudly, interrupting Yongguk again before he can form his rejection.

“We would surely look good together and I could take you out to fancy restauran-”

“I have a boyfriend!” Yongguk half screams over Kris's explanation, “I have a boyfriend so I cannot go out with you, I'm sorry.”

“A boyfriend?” Kris asks, this doubtful look on his face again and Yongguk fears he'll see through the lie in no time.

“Y-yes my boyfriend...he is uhm...” Yongguk looks around himself, searching for any kind of help. He's always been a bad liar. To his luck however, Junhong's entering the library exactly at that moment. The alpha immediately spots him with the much taller male and quickly moves over before Yongguk can even show any sign for him to get closer.

“ _Babe_ ,” Yongguk sighs, relief clear in his voice, “What took you so long?” Junhong's always been quick on the uptake when it's about situations like this, therefore he throws on his most charming smile and winds an arm around Yongguk's waist – pressing him protectively into his chest.

“Sorry Gukkie, the instructor wanted to talk to me after the training.” For a minute Yongguk forgets that he's supposed to answer. It just feel so good and so _right_ to be pressed into the taller male's chest like that. He feels like he belongs here and that will only make it more painful once they have to drop the act.

“Oh? What did he say? Was he praising you?” Yongguk asks, doing his best to look up at Junhong with a lovestruck expression (it's obviously not that hard).

“We were just talking about the dance showcase. You know, the one next week? You're coming right, babe?” Junhong explains, muscles in his arms going absolutely taunt as Kris nostrils flare and the air practically fills with the smell of _alpha_.

“And if I win something, do I get a reward?” He asks, winking down at Yongguk cheekily. Said male blushes furiously and squeaks out a loud, “Stop it!”

Junhong chuckles next to him and Yongguk can tell that it's an honest to god laugh, which makes him more happy than it probably should. “Anyway,” Junhong smiles, even though his eyes narrow dangerously, “My name's Junhong and I'm Yongguk's boyfriend. And you are?”

Kris stiffens as the other alpha extends a hand in greeting, but still takes it hesitantly, “Name's Kris.”

Yongguk looks up at him and realizes that the alpha has risen to his full height and when he glances back at Junhong, said male has done the same.

The two alphas don't say anything as they stare at each other, teeth bared just the tiniest bit. It's all just so _alpha_ , that Yongguk has to roll his eyes and suppress an amused sigh.

“I'm hungry,” he whines, lightly pulling at Junhong's sweater, “Let's get pizza!” Junhong throws one last fierce glare, and if Yongguk's correct also a growl, in Kris's direction before looking down at the beta with a fond smile. Yongguk really hopes it's not just pretended.

“Yeah, let's go home and order something,” he pulls Yongguk even closer and the smaller male's heart flutters helplessly at the possessive gesture.

“See you around campus!” Yongguk manages to say with a voice that's unnaturally high as Junhong drags him out of the library.

“I leave you alone for maybe an hour and you manage to nearly get kidnapped by an alpha... _again_!” Junhong muses, pinching Yongguk's cheek and ruffling his hair at the same time.

“It wasn't that bad-” Yongguk drawls, “I'm sure he would've eventually left me alone if I rejected him a few times.”

“But that's my point,” Junhong says and he sounds pretty close to being frustrated, “You need to clearly tell these fuckers to leave you alone.”

“But he was actually kinda nice...”

Junhong sighs loudly and grabs Yongguk by the neck to press his head into his chest. Yongguk feels the answer more than he actually hears it – not that he minds. He's missed hugging Junhong for a long time now.

“Just tell me if anyone bothers you,” Junhong gently cards a hand through his hair, “I'll fuck them up for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :D  
> I know it took forever again T.T, but holidays started so maybe I'll have more time to write now!  
> A huge thanks to all you guys who left comments and kudos, I'm really happy that you seem to enjoy the story! <3  
> If you have any comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :D


	3. Chapter 3

You see, Yongguk has a lot of experience with horribly embarrassing situations and in comparison this is nothing. _Nothing_ , Yongguk chants in his head even though his nipples are hard enough to cut through glass. They might also be a little blue, but Yongguk’s not sure if this is anatomically possible. He still thinks that one time when he nearly slept through his math exam was worse, but this...well this is pretty damn close.

It all started out relatively calm. Yongguk got back from his part-time job around three am, and was ready to just fall face down on his mattress and sleep for the next four hours until his morning classes usually start.

Now here’s the tricky part. You can ask any of Yongguk’s acquaintances and they’ll all tell you that he’s a pretty smart guy. Graduated top of his school, got all kinds of weird trophies for math contests, and his GPA never drops lower than a 3,9. They will however, tell you that he possesses a strong tendency to forget everything that’s outside of his educational process.

For example, at precisely four am every second month on the third Thursday there is a fire drill for the entire apartment complex planned. Yongguk has certainly lived in the apartment complex long enough to know this and as if that isn’t obvious enough already, the landlord also likes to distribute pamphlets to remind the residents of the monthly spectacle. So it’s kind of a miracle that Yongguk actually forgot.

And here he is now, nearly naked (save for his pair of tight black briefs) and confused as to why all the other residents are dressed appropriately for the cold fall weather. He sure as hell doesn’t have the mind to pull on sweatpants and a jacket when his apartment is burning. And then it hits him. Like literally hits him – or at least that’s what it feels like when the cold wind blows over his body. He forgot the _fucking_ fire drill.

_Okay cool, no problem_ , Yongguk tries to calm himself as he slings his arms around his torso, in a futile attempt to first of all hide his nipples and second of all save some body heat – since it’s too late to regain his dignity. This drill shouldn’t last for too long anyway. It always takes around half an hour, if Yongguk remembers correctly, and since he’s been standing out here for at least ten minutes already, it can’t be that long anymore, hopefully.

He looks around, taking in all the different faces – some of which he has already seen quite often and some he’s never seen in all of his two years of living here. But what really concerns him is that one very familiar face is missing.

Where is Junhong? Before Yongguk left his apartment in a hurry he barged into Junhong’s room to drag him out (if necessary). Except the alpha was not in his room. In fact, he was nowhere in the entire apartment complex and since Yongguk thought it was an actual emergency he got the hell out of there without questioning it.

Now though, he’s seriously concerned about where his best friend is. It’s nearly four am and Yongguk knows that Junhong sometimes stays in the dance studio really late, sometimes even until two am, but _never_ longer. He’s always been back before 3 am for as long as Yongguk can remember. The only exceptions are the times when Junhong goes out to party or drink or whatever he does there. Yongguk usually doesn’t want to have anything to do with it, because every time he has actually gone out with Junhong, he was always the one sitting in the corner and drinking alone while Junhong was dancing with some pretty girl. But even if Yongguk never tags along, Junhong always tells him when he’s going out.

He rubs his eyes and bites his bottom lip as exhaustion and worry weigh down on him. It’s been a stressful day and all he wants to do is hide under his covers.

“Hey uh...I mean...excuse me?” A voice behind Yongguk asks and said one spins around quickly, coming face to face with a beautiful young man. Yongguk can feel his eyes widen over how fucking pretty the guy really is. He has high cheekbones and dark brown eyes and _damn_ that jawline is stronger than Yongguk’s will to sleep.

“Yeah? H-how can I help you?” He finally replies after closing his open mouth and twisting his arms tighter around himself to conceal his obvious shaking.

“I just...well you looked cold,” the man rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Like _really_ cold. I mean, your lips are turning blue for god’s sake and I really don’t want to see you die of hypothermia, so I thought I could offer you this?” The dark-haired man asks with a kind smile and holds out a big gray hoodie. Yongguk looks at it a little taken aback, before reaching out tentatively to grab the hoodie. Normally he would politely decline, but he’s really desperate right now, so he doesn’t hesitate too long in pulling on the piece of clothing.

“Just so you know, I really hope you’re not some kind of psycho killer, but I also really don’t care right now,” Yongguk tells the guy, a big but still guarded smile on his face.

The other laughs loudly at that, trying to hide his cute bunny teeth with the back of his hand, “I can assure you that I am in fact not a crazy killer. I’m Jongup, by the way.” He extends a hand and Yongguk grabs it immediately for a friendly handshake.

“I live in 516, just in case you’re wondering,” Jongup informs him, pointing at the middle building in front of them. “Wow!” Yongguk exclaims in surprise. He’s never seen Jongup before! “I live in 513!”

“Really?” Jongup replies and his tone sounds like he’s caught off guard completely, “In 513? I always thought some alpha lived there? At least it always smells like alpha when I walk by the door.”

“Oh yeah,” Yongguk shakes his head, smiling, “That’s Junhong. My roommate. I’ve heard that his smell can be quite...well...overpowering, I guess?”

“Overpowering, huh?” Jongup rubs a hand through his short hair, “That seems about right. I’m sure I would’ve remembered a smell like yours, but this is really the first time I’ve noticed it. And I don’t mean to be rude or anything, so please don’t misunderstand, but are you a beta?”

“Yeah I am,” Yongguk answers slowly, warily watching Jongup tiptoe from one foot to the other, “Is that a problem?”

“No, no! God no, of course not!” Jongup’s face immediately shifts from curious to upset, “I just wanted to find out why an alpha smell was this overpowering, you know? I was just curious.”

“Oh okay,” Yongguk drawls, “Well, what is your thesis?” He chuckles quietly while Jongup looks away shyly.

“Okay so, you probably know that in general alphas possess the strongest scents, right? Except for omegas in heat obviously. But it’s just very unusual for a smell, even an alpha smell, to be _this_ strong, you know? I’m guessing it has something to do with this one alpha in particular.”

“You mean this is something unusual?” Yongguk asks, tilting his head questioningly to one side, “Because I have lots of friends where the same thing happens.”

“It’s not exactly unusual I suppose,” Jongup replies slowly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “It’s just...usually that only happens with mated pairs. Your boyfriend must be really possessive if his scent is that strong without you two being mated.”

“My...what?!” Yongguk exclaims loudly and a few people turn around to look at him questioningly (as if they haven’t done it the whole time, because of his lack of clothing). “Junhong is _definitely_ not my boyfriend!” Yongguk hisses at Jongup, he really hopes that the panic in his voice isn’t too obvious.

“Oh that’s–,” Jongup coughs, clearly embarrassed, while his posture relaxes visibly, “Very... _surprising._ But now I have to say, that I don’t have a clue anymore why this happens then.”

Yongguk shrugs at that, “It doesn’t really matter anyway, it’s not like it hurts anybody.”

“If you say so,” Jongup smiles at him cutely, “By the way, can I ask you why you’re sniffing my hoodie so intently?”

Yongguk immediately starts to blush furiously. He was indeed unconsciously sniffing the other man’s sweater! “I-I didn’t mean to!” He splutters while avoiding meeting Jongup’s gaze. He just wanted to know if Jongup was alpha or beta or omega. He didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable! And _great_ , now he made things awkward. But despite Yongguk’s assumptions, Jongup just laughs quietly and stops Yongguk’s inner panic attack with a wave of his hand, “Don’t worry, I don’t think it’s weird or anything...I mean it’s a little weird, but we’re still cool.”

Yongguk exhales loudly and smiles at Jongup gratefully. He really seems like a nice guy. “I’m an omega, since you’ve been wondering,” the smaller male adds to his sentence as an afterthought, “I know, I don’t really look like it.”

“Then again what is an omega supposed to look like?” Yongguk replies with a small smile. He knows well enough that some people still believe in all these stereotypes about omegas being submissive and weak and when he looks at Jongup’s sad face, he knows instantly that the latter has had his own share of bad experiences. He himself had some pretty bad situations happening to him because people thought they could be a dick to him just because he’s a beta.

“Touché!” Jongup chuckles, “Anyway you seem like a really great guy and I haven’t met a lot of people since I moved in. Would you like to maybe hang out some other time with me?”

“Sure thing!” Yongguk says and he feels truly delighted by the way Jongup’s whole face lights up into a cute bunny smile, “How about I give you my number and you text me whenever?”

“Alright,” Jongup agrees easily while pulling out his phone.

They chat a little more and Yongguk finds out that Jongup is a dance major, who only recently transferred to this college. However the longer they talk, the more nervous Yongguk grows. First of all, Junhong is still nowhere in sight and it’s already half past four. And second of all, the fire drill should’ve already been done around five minutes ago, but the landlord is still animatedly talking to one of the police officers. They’re gesturing around a lot and Yongguk knows that means something is definitely wrong. He looks around nervously, studying his surroundings and searching for the familiar face in the crowd. It feels like everyone else, except for some groups that are standing further away from him, is looking at him. Yongguk blames it on the fact that he’s wearing no pants.

“You looking for someone?” Jongup asks and starts surveying the area as well.

“Yeah, I’m looking for my roommate. He should’ve already been back more than an hour ago,” Yongguk responds and tries to pull down the sweater a little more as a cold gust of wind blows by. “I’m sure he’s fine,” Jongup supplies, helplessly gesturing around, “He’s probably just talking to some friends or something?

Yongguk hums thoughtfully in return, “Yeah you’re probably right. I’m gonna text him later when I can get my phone.”

Yongguk nearly jumps a meter in the air when a small woman grasps Jongup’s arm seemingly out of nowhere. “Jongup, there you are! We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry!” 

She looks at him with big curious eyes, “Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt, but we really _need_ to go. The morning-shift starts in about five minutes.”

Jongup immediately pulls out his phone to check the time, before his eyes widen in shock, “Oh shit, you’re right!” He throws an apologizing look in Yongguk’s direction, “Sorry, but I need to go. I’ll see you around!” He smiles one last time and turns around to quickly follow the small girl.

Yongguk can’t even react fast enough to say his goodbye, let alone remind Jongup that he’s still wearing his hoodie. Well, it’s probably better to keep it for now, he thinks as another cold gust blows by. The sweater barely covers his thighs and thus gets swept up by the wind.

As Yongguk tries to desperately tug it done to at least cover his black briefs completely, another person appears in his line of sight. 

“Please tell me you’re wearing something under that thing,” the young man says cheekily and gestures to Yongguk’s legs, obviously hitting on him, “Because as cute as it looks, I don’t think it’s really appropriate for the weather.”

Yongguk splutters a little surprised and embarrassed, “I’m wearing briefs, oh my god!”

The other man laughs loudly at that and raises both of his arms innocently, “I know, I know! I just wanted to tease you a little since your choice of clothing is very _unusual_ when you compare it to everyone else.” 

“I kind of forgot about the fire drill?” Yongguk answers, rubbing the back of his nape sheepishly with one hand while his other one pulls the sweater further downwards.

“I can see that,” the guy rolls his eyes, before fixing them directly on Yongguk’s face, “I think your lips are turning blue, by the way.”

Yongguk’s hand immediately shoots up to his mouth, which actually really feels kind of numb, “Seriously? Does it look bad?”

The man immediately throws a smirk in his direction, “It looks cute actually.”

“Oh-” Yongguk’s mouth opens and closes again, because he’s not sure what to reply. Should he say thank you? But wouldn’t that look like he’s reciprocating the flirting? He doesn’t know or like the guy, so he can’t do that for sure.

“Another question,” the man continues in a tone that sounds close to being sultry, “Why are you alone? Don’t you have a roommate or friends in the apartment complex?”

“That’s-”

“Well since you’re alone, I can keep you company,” he says and somehow he makes it sound like he’s doing Yongguk a favor.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” a familiar voice next to Yongguk’s ear replies and not a second later a possessive arm winds around his waist and Junhong’s scent wavers up. Yongguk immediately relaxes as he feels the familiar presence press into his side reassuringly.

“And who are you?” The guy questions and his posture goes rigid as Junhong’s eyes narrow dangerously.

“I’m his roommate so I should be asking this, don’t you think?” Junhong crocks his head a little, the gesture appearing more threatening than it should be.

“His _roommate_ , huh?” His gaze flickers down to where Junhong’s arm is looped around Yongguk’s waist. He sneers loudly, before stomping away.

Junhong mumbles something under his breath as Yongguk turns around in his hold to look at him. “Who was that?” He fidgets a little under Junhong’s sudden attention. “Just some guy,” Yongguk shrugs and cranes his head up to look into the taller male’s eyes, “He came over to hit on me. I was just about to reject him.”

“Good,” Junhong whispers and pulls his arm back from Yongguk’s waist to instead card his fingers through the older man’s hair, “He wouldn’t be good enough for you anyway.”

Yongguk chuckles quietly at that, “You think so?”

“I do,” Junhong pinches his cheeks and says in a completely serious voice, “You’re way better than everybody else here, if you ask me.”

And Yongguk instantly feels his face heat up. He’s unbelievably grateful that it’s dark right now and Junhong can’t see the red flush adorning his cheeks. Moments like this one really confuse Yongguk. Are they flirting? Or is it just a declaration of friendship? What exactly is Junhong trying to achieve by saying things like this? Because with every other person, Yongguk would immediately know that they’re flirting with him, but Junhong...he has been doing this for as long as Yongguk can remember. And it confuses him every time.

“By the way,” Junhong says, almost too casually, “Is this a new fashion trend I don’t know about?” He gestures to Yongguk’s legs and said one could’ve sworn that his eyes lingered a little longer than strictly necessary.

“No I kind of forgot about the fire drill? And this really nice guy lent me his sweater,” Yongguk explains and tugs at it a few times for good measure, “He’s basically our neighbor and I didn’t even know!”

“And what was that guy’s name?” Junhong’s asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“His name is Jongup and he lives in 516,” Yongguk tells the alpha, “He saw that I was cold and offered me his hoodie. We talked for a while. He seems really nice.”

“And did you do anything else,” Junhong presses. He doesn’t even try to conceal it anymore.

Yongguk looks up at him a little puzzled, “We exchanged numbers, but he had to leave for his part-time job before I could return the sweater. And then the other guy turned up and you shortly after.” He shrugs helplessly, “That’s all.” Junhong looks at him for a few second without saying anything and then simply nods, before changing the subject,. His eyes drop down to Yongguk’s mouth and the alpha gulps visibly, “Y-your lips are blue...when is the drill supposed to end?”

“I don’t really know,” Yongguk answers, “I think it was supposed to end about ten minutes ago.”

“It’s been going on for that long?! You must be freezing!” Junhong exclaims and he promptly wraps his long arms around Yongguk’s frame and presses against him with his whole body. “Can’t have you freezing to death,” he mumbles into Yongguk’s ear and the beta tries to suppress the shiver running down his spine. He hopes Junhong will think it’s because of the cold. However, he can’t do anything against his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. He desperately tries to distract himself with other thoughts – it doesn’t work so well.

“Apropos, where have you been? You’re really late today,” Yongguk mutters quietly from where he’s pressed against Junhong’s chest.

“Oh about that, we started a new dance routine today and I wanted to quickly go over the moves once more when everybody left, but I kind of forgot about the time.”

Yongguk can’t help but smile at that. “Typically,” he mumbles fondly. His eyes fall close a second later and he leans further into Junhong’s warmth.

They stand like that for what feels like a few more hour (but is actually around ten more minutes) before a fireman comes by and tells them that they can now return to their rooms.

Not a second later, Yongguk gets ripped out of his semi-consciousness as Junhong pulls him inside the building and up to their apartment urgently.

“You need to warm up,” Junhong explains while shoving his best friend down on his bed, “I’ll make you a tea.”

Yongguk tries to protest at that. “I’m fine,” he says, but Junhong doesn’t listen. He tugs the blanket around Yongguk’s frame and throws over a pair of thick socks for his numb feet and one of his giant black sweaters, with the words, “It’ll be more comfortable for you if you sleep in something that smells more familiar.” Yongguk can’t even properly roll his eyes, before Junhong already leaves the room to brew the tea in their tiny kitchen. So instead of protesting more, he decides to change quickly and then flops down on the bed again.

It doesn’t even take him more than two minutes to fall into some kind of half-sleep. Nevertheless, he hears Junhong enter the room and the quiet clink as the alpha places something on his nightstand. The mattress curves when Junhong sits down next to him and he feels a hand gently card through his hair.

Everything is warm and smells nice and the fingers are so soothing and gentle that he drifts off a few times. But when Junhong retracts his arm and tries to stand up, Yongguk unconsciously grabs his hand and mumbles something that could mean _stay_. All he remembers after that is how a warm body presses against him and sweet soft lips touch his forehead for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D I know it's really been forever this time, but I just couldn't get the chapter right? I don't know it just never worked out the way I wanted it to :( I'm still not completely satisfied, but I also really wanted to upload something -- so here it is and I think it turned out pretty good... (I hope it's not too bad) ;(  
> A huge thanks to all you guys who left comments and kudos, I'm really happy that you seem to enjoy the story! <3  
> If you have any comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :D  
> (PS: Who doesn't love fucking fire drills right? ;;;D)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongup is kind of a dick in this one, but I promise he gets better!

Yongguk does not wake up to the sound of his alarm, instead he wakes up to Junhong’s voice quietly whispering next to his ear, “-sleeping next to me. Yeah, he’s not gonna come, can you take notes for him? Yes? Thank you!” A hand slowly comes up to comb through his hair. “He’s fine, no need to worry. I just want to make sure that he rests enough and doesn’t get sick.”

Yongguk’s so warm and cozy, he never wants to move ever again. His head is comfortably resting against a warm, solid, but also soft, surface and he’s bundled up in a bunch of blankets. He feels so content that he lets out a small sigh, before cuddling deeper into the warmth.

“– I think he’s waking up. I’m gonna call you later, alright? Bye,” Junhong whispers quietly and Yongguk can feel the vibrations next to his ear. He stirs again, before opening his eyes slowly and blinking blearily against the white light that’s flooding his room. Suddenly Junhong’s in his space, arm slung heavenly over his waist and hand rubbing on his back.

“Morning,” he whispers, lips only mere centimeters away from Yongguk’s, “Did you sleep well?”

“I-I–” Yongguk splutters. He feels completely overwhelmed right now. Junhong is really close and he can feel his breath on his face, Yongguk certainly did not expect his morning to start out like this. He did not expect to suffer like this.

“Y-yeah, I did,” he mumbles eventually, “And you?”

Junhong responds with a soft smile, that makes Yongguk’s heart melt and his skin prickle, “Never slept better.” Junhong tightens his hold for a second, and the embrace is warm, familiar and heartbreaking at the same time. “Do you feel alright? Are you cold? You look really red...do you have a fever?”

Sometimes Yongguk thinks that the world truly despises him, he must have done something incredibly terrible in his past life. Otherwise he can’t possibly explain why Junhong would put his forehead against Yongguk’s. “You don’t feel hot, though,” he states, sounding a little perplexed and honestly, Yongguk is this close to bash his head against a wall. How can someone be so oblivious? Take a hint!

“I’m not sick!” He manages to finally shriek out, “Stop fussing over me!”

“Ungrateful,” Junhong muses, letting his head fall back a little, so that Yongguk finally has some room to breath. “You should thank me, I saved you,” he pinches Yongguk’s cheek, smiling widely.

“You didn’t save me,” Yongguk replies, obviously sulking, “I could’ve handled it myself.”

“I’m sure you could’ve handled it,” Junhong says with so much sincerity, that it makes Yongguk’s heart clench painfully. How can he be so adorable? His throat is still closed up with emotions when Junhong casually starts talking about his plans for the day, “I called Youngjae earlier, he’s going to take notes for you, so you don’t have to go today. We could watch something and call for some take-out?”

“You’re an angel and I love you!” Yongguk proclaims loudly, before he can think about it. Suddenly Junhong’s posture goes rigid, his muscles tense up while Yongguk dies inwardly of embarrassment. He can’t believe he just said that! It’s not the first time he has said stuff like that jokingly, Junhong likes to do the same thing quite often too. But they’ve never joked about it in such an intimate situation.

“You liar,” Junhong chuckles weakly and maybe Yongguk imagines it, but somehow he sounds...sad? Can a chuckle sound sad? _Nah_ , it’s probably just his imagination again.

“Anyway,” the taller male pauses, changing the subject quite obviously, “You want cupcakes for breakfast? I can go get some?”

“You don’t have to,” Yongguk immediately intercepts. It just doesn’t feel right, that Junhong does all of these things for him.

He pouts, “I want some though.”

“Well,” Yongguk laughs quietly, “Then it’s okay, obviously.”

~*~*~*

Yongguk sighs loudly and checks the time again. It’s already been about half an hour and Junhong’s still not back with their cupcakes, even though the coffee shop is just around the corner. _Maybe something happened to him?_ Yongguk shakes his head vehemently. Junhong is a big boy, he can watch after himself, and yet…Yongguk can’t help but worry about the alpha. It’s a habit he possesses since their early childhood days. Junhong used to be the worst troublemaker as a child. He’d constantly fall down stairs, or climb onto trees, or get bitten by all kinds of weird insects. One time he fell from a tree and broke his leg, Junhong was devastated for over a month – worrying that he’s never going to be able to dance again. Yongguk never let him climb another tree again after that.

He sighs once more, this time checking his phone for a text or call from Junhong. There’s nothing, as expected. Maybe he should go look for him? No, that would be too much right? And besides, Yongguk rolls his eyes, Junhong wouldn’t like that at all. But he can’t just sit around doing nothing either.

The beta looks around, searching for something to keep himself busy. It looks quite clean in their apartment. The floor is freshly vacuumed, the dishes already made, the windows immaculate – the only thing that’s out of place is this unfamiliar gray hoodie on the couch…

“Oh!” Yongguk exclaims, grabbing the cloth and smelling it for confirmation. It’s Jongup’s, just as Yongguk suspected and it smells great. He can’t exactly describe the sweet scent, but it reminds him of the candy his mom made for his birthday and hot cocoa on cold days. He only realizes a few seconds too late that he’s full-on sniffing the hoodie now. Embarrassed, he pulls back abruptly and blushes a furious shade of red even though nobody’s around to see what he just did.

He bites down on his bottom lip and looks up at the clock again. Now would be the perfect opportunity to give the hoodie back…but Jongup mentioned a job last night and maybe he’s still sleeping because of it? Or he has class? Yongguk checks his phone one last time – no new texts.

He grabs his keys, before he can change his mind again and steps out of the apartment quickly.

The hall is empty and quiet, which is quite understandable since most students are in class or somewhere around campus at this hour. Yongguk walks by the apartments slowly, counting the numbers. His heart is racing fast and he doesn’t know _why_.

_516_ , Yongguk thinks and stops in front of said door. Bright door frame and dark wooden door, it looks just like every single one in the apartment complex – nothing remarkable. However, now that he’s standing right in front of it, he can smell the sweet scent of an omega. He’s never been really sensitive to omega smells (thanks to a certain alpha’s scent), but this one, he has to admit, just smells delicious. Not that it matters, Yongguk muses, neither alphas nor omegas are really interested in betas and especially not in him, he has enough experience to say this much. Since alphas and omegas have this weird chemistry going on, betas usually stay among themselves. 

Oh well, it’s not like he can change it, Yongguk thinks and knocks against the wood before he can change his mind. 

At first nothing happens, for a moment Yongguk fears that Jongup is probably not home right now and he’s about to go back to his own apartment when he hears a slight shuffle inside and instantly stills.

“Hello? How can I he- Yongguk!” Jongup nearly yells into his face, he looks really excited to see him, which Yongguk takes as a compliment since Jongup seems to be the kind of guy that likes to keep to himself.

The beta tries for an easygoing smile and hopes it looks alright, “Jongup, it’s nice to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you, too,” Jongup immediately replies, although his eyebrows are furrowed, “I just didn’t expect you to come over so quickly?”

“Oh, about that,” Yongguk rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “I wanted to give you your hoodie back. It was very nice of you to lend it to me, thank you.”

Jongup looks down at the hoodie with a confused expression on his face as if he forgot about it altogether.

Yongguk is kind of weirded out by the continuing silence and thus hurries to explain himself. “I-I didn’t have time to wash it yet...I can still do it though? I-if you want, I mean! Actually-” he babbles, cheeks burning, and quickly pulls his hands with the sweater back against his chest, “It p-probably smells like me – I should really wash it! Sorry for bothering you!”

Yongguk can’t even take one step away from Jongup’s apartment before the omega already calls out after him, “You don’t need to! Please just give it to me, your scent really doesn’t bother me.” Jongup smiles at him shyly and leans forward with his hands outstretched – he looks like he really can’t stand the idea of Yongguk washing his scent off the clothing article. But maybe it’s just Yongguk’s imagination acting up again.

“S-sure, here you go,” he stutters. God, why is he so nervous around Jongup? Is it because he’s never had an omega friend? He’s usually only this nervous when Junhong gets really close or acts cute towards him. But somehow Jongup’s smell makes it really hard for him to concentrate or even form words. _Huh_ , he thinks, _how weird, did Jongup’s scent just change_? Weirdly enough, it’s even sweeter than before. Yongguk’s head is basically swimming in a cloud of warm cocoa right now. He only gets pulled out of his strange daydream once he realizes that Jongup’s lips moved the entire time.

“-inside?” He asks and Yongguk has to shake his head to clear it a little, before he can muster a quiet, “Could you repeat that, please?”

Jongup laughs loudly at that, holding one hand in front of his mouth to hide his bunny teeth. The beta can’t help but think how pretty he looks right now. Did he always look that good? Like sure, Yongguk has to admit that Jongup is insanely attractive, but he didn’t feel this kind of unusual pull during the fire drill.

“I asked if you want to come inside? I was just about to eat breakfast, actually. You can join me if you want?” He pairs the question with a sweet smile, that makes his eyes turn into crescents and serves in captivating Yongguk’s attention once more.

“Mhh,” he mumbles, “I...What?!” His head is spinning again suddenly, he can barely think straight anymore. “Inside?” He has to ask again breathlessly, as his mind wanders to all the wrong places at Jongup’s invitation.

“Yes,” Jongup nearly purrs, his voice pure velvet in Yongguk’s ears, “Unless you usually eat in the hallway?” The omega chuckles deeply at Yongguk’s flushed face and moves a little closer. “Well?” He whispers, “How about you come inside now?”

“I d-don't know if this is the best idea-” Yongguk hesitates, his mind telling him that he should turn around quickly and get the fuck away, but his body is acting on his own. It feels like he’s getting pulled closer to Jongup by a mysterious force. He notes a second too late that his arm is already outstretched as if to grab the omega, but fortunately a hand wraps around his wrist just in time to pull him back.

Yongguk falls against a broad chest and gets surrounded by the familiar alpha smell. His head seems to clear up a little bit immediately.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Junhong growls loudly at Jongup, “Walking around here while you’re in _this_ state!” He pushes himself in front of Yongguk, as if he’s afraid that the beta will try to somehow get into Jongup’s room.

The omega frowns deeply in response, his scent wafting up into Yongguk’s nostrils as he takes a step forward, “Who do you think you are? I can do whatever I want!”

“Going around seducing what is not yours just makes you an asshole,” Junhong spits, pushing Yongguk back as Jongup takes another step closer, “Did you even ask him, if he’s okay with it?”

“’ _Seducing what is not yours_ ’, do you even know what you’re saying? It’s not for you to decide who he belongs to!” Jongup hisses, hands clenching into fists.

“He can decide for himself,” Junhong growls back, his voice sounds kind of odd, like he tries really hard not to breath in through his nose, “You didn’t even ask him, did you?”

“He seemed okay with it! He was just about to come inside,” Jongup points at the alpha accusingly, “But _you_ had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

“Stop acting like you’re not the one at fault, you tricked him!” Junhong shakes his head, muscles in his upper body tensing, “Call yourself a heat buddy if you’re so desperate to lure in someone who’s not interested.”

“Pfff, not interested,” Jongup slurs at the same time as Yongguk finally grasps the whole situation. 

“Oh,” he says, it comes out in a rush of breath, “You’re in _heat_.” Now that explains a lot. No wonder Yongguk couldn’t even think straight or control his body. Omega pheromones are especially effective against betas. Yongguk doesn’t know about the evolutionary value, but it is proven that whereas alphas usually get affected in an arousing way, for betas it often makes them more willing to do all kinds of stuff for the person emitting the pheromones.

“Yes,” Jongup purrs, scent getting thicker around them again, “How about you help me with it? You just need to get rid of this annoyance.” He points at Junhong with the sweetest smile Yongguk has ever seen. It makes his stomach churn and his heart sink.

“You-” Junhong makes for grabbing Jongup, but flinches back as if burned as the pheromones start acting up again, “I can’t believe you’re this shameless.”

“It’s nothing personal,” Jongup shrugs and for a moment he looks completely normal and sincere, “Heat sometimes makes you do stuff you wouldn’t normally do. Especially of you’re a poor college student, who can’t afford much.”

“That’s no fucking excuse,” Junhong snarls, jaw set as his arms stop Yongguk from getting close to the omega again, “You better fuck off right this instant-”

“Or what,” he chuckles, “You’ll beat me up? How? You can’t even get close to me!” 

In response to that Junhong tenses up even more, looking ready to jump any second now. He exhales deeply and his scent suddenly seems to fill the entire hallway, even going as far as to overshadow the omega’s pheromones. He has the smaller male backed up against the wall in an instant. Yongguk couldn’t even blink.

“Listen up dickhead,” Junhong sneers, “If I ever see you close to him again, I’m going to rip you apart until no one will be able to tell who or what you are, do you understand me?”

“You fucking-” Jongup starts to answer, but Yongguk is too afraid of what Junhong will do and instead chooses this exact moment to intercept. “Stop!” He yells, grabs Junhong’s elbow and pulls him back without any resistance, “Let’s just go, Junhong.” He keeps his head down while he and the alpha quickly distance themselves from the omega.

“Yongguk-” Jongup sighs, but the beta is having none of it. He can’t believe he was this naive, “I don’t want anything to do with you ever again.” Yongguk says and keeps walking, without meeting his eyes.

Jongup gasps loudly, but Yongguk ignores him as he follows his best friend into their apartment quickly. Once the door shuts behind them he has to sit down instantly and breath in deeply. His throat constricts painfully while he pulls his knees closer to his chest. Only then does he notice the incredibly hard boner he’s sprouting right now. His body feels hotter than normal and his mind is kind of hazy, it almost feels like his…

“Are you alright?” Junhong asks softly from where he’s crouching in front of the beta. He slowly extends one hand.

Yongguk is up in an instant and he nearly trips over himself in his haste to get to his room. He locks the door before he can genuinely think about it and pulls out his phone, checking his calendar. His eyes nearly bulge out of his skull as he looks up for when his next heat is actually scheduled. He should’ve had about two more weeks until it hits, but Jongup’s pheromones must have triggered it. Beta heats are rather rare. They occur maybe two times a year, tops. And Yongguk seems to be lucky as always to have it triggering exactly now, when he’s not ready at all and still upset.

“Gukkie?” Junhong calls out, sounding worried. The tone doesn’t exactly help Yongguk’s state right now.

He sighs tiredly as he sticks a hand down his pants.

Betrayal really hurts, Yongguk thinks, while he leans against the door and listens to Junhong breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead! ;D  
> Sorry that it took so long again! School is really kicking my ass, but exam season is over now (sigh) :(  
> Anyway! A HUGE thanks to all you guys who left comments and kudos, I'm really happy that you seem to enjoy the story! <3 If you have any comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :D  
> I wish you all a lovely day! <3


	5. Chapter 5

It’s two hours later when Yongguk finally manages to catch a relatively clear thought again. The sheets and Yongguk himself are covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, which makes the cotton stick to his backside uncomfortably. The room reeks of sweat and pheromones and the air inside is so stuffy that it makes him feel like he’s suffocating. Yongguk desperately wants to open a window, but fears that the smell might attract too much unwanted attention. If his heat had come on schedule, he would have booked a room in a heat hotel in advance, but as it is now he doesn’t have another choice but to stay in his apartment. With Junhong – mind you.

Yongguk groans loudly. This might become more difficult than he first anticipated. Junhong’s scent isn’t stronger than usual, but Yongguk’s senses are incredibly sharp since he entered his heat and every single smell in and outside of the apartment is doubled in intensity. And especially Junhong’s scent is even more prominent. Yongguk doesn’t know how he’s going to get through this without losing his mind.

He sighs loudly and falls back against the headboard of the bed. The sweat on his body is drying too slow since the air inside is so stuffy, which in turn prevents his body from cooling down. Yongguk lets his head fall to the side slowly and studies the wall opposite to his bed for a while. He’s contemplating if he can eat some food before the next wave hits him. There are quite a few cases of omegas and betas getting hospitalized because they forgot to eat and drink enough during their heats.

Yongguk shakes his head to clear himself of his worries and instead puts on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater and creeps towards the door of his room. He can’t miss this opportunity to get something to eat, since he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to think this clear again.

The door creaks lightly when he pushes it open. Peering through the slit, he makes sure that Junhong isn’t close by. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Junhong, he just doesn’t want to make this unnecessarily hard for the alpha. Yongguk knows how he smells right now, he knows that his scent can cause a lot of unwanted problems for his best friend. Thus he obviously tries his best to avoid him for the time being.

He slides out into the hallway carefully like it’s four in the morning and he’s in search of some cookies. Which is not completely true in this situation, but also not completely wrong.

Yongguk crosses through the hallway quietly, passing by Junhong’s room just in time to hear him curse loudly before hearing a crash. He stops there for a while, listening attentively if anything is wrong with his best friend, but he doesn’t hear anything else and slowly but surely edges on towards the kitchen.

The cupboards aren’t really organized since neither of them care all that much. Everything is just fine as long as they know where the cheap ramen and the cereal is. However it is a pain in the ass when you’re searching for something without too much salt and too much sugar in it. Yongguk doesn’t know if it’s the same for everyone, but during his heat he can’t really stand it if his food is flavored too much. It always irritates his senses and upsets his stomach.

He’s searching through one of the top cupboards, desperately stretching his arms out to try and reach further behind the packages of cereal, when suddenly Junhong pushes him to the side gently and grabs the crackers from the far back. He doesn’t say anything as he holds them out for Yongguk to take. His lips are pressed together tightly and his shoulders are tense, all in all he looks like a frightened deer – like he’s ready to flight any second.

As soon as Yongguk gets a hold of the crackers Junhong jerks his hand away, takes a hurried step back and inhales hastily through his mouth. His eyes dart around the room like he’s looking for a way out and his hands are clenched into fists. Yongguk worries that if he presses any harder his fingernails will draw blood from his palms.

He sighs, that is exactly what he wanted to avoid. Junhong is peering at him with that one look in his eyes, which makes it very hard for Yongguk to control himself, especially now since he’s in heat. But what really pisses him off is the fact that Junhong’s not looking at him this way, it’s not Yongguk he sees and finds nearly irresistible, it’s just his scent that drives him insane. It pisses Yongguk off so much that he even thinks about leaving the apartment for a second, but quickly abandons that thought. It wouldn’t be fair to the poor people out there and he’s too scared to do it anyway.

“You need to drink a lot,” Junhong’s voice comes out hoarse, like he didn’t want to talk in the first place, “And I got you some popsicles to cool down. They’re in the freezer if you want some. The non-sweetened ones, right?” He points at the fridge, but doesn’t look at Yongguk nor at the freezer directly, he just stands there awkwardly, inhaling through his mouth.

Yongguk’s a little touched that Junhong remembered that he likes to eat ice-cream when he’s in heat. It makes something inside of him purr contentedly. But still, he can’t ignore the fact that it obviously pains the alpha to be this close to him right now.

“Look,” Yongguk says softly, finally getting Junhong to actually look in his direction at least, “I’m sorry that it turned out this way. I didn’t mean to spend my heat here, I’m really sorry about that. I can totally understand if you want to leave for the time or if I should leave. Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

Junhong looks at him with a mix of wonder, discomfort and pain, “It’s not your fault in any way and I really don’t want you to leave. Besides, it’s safer for you if you stay in the apartment until you feel better.”

He pauses, clenching and unclenching his hands, “Tell me if you need anything, I’ll get it for you immediately...but please, don’t leave the apartment, you just smell too...too...to be out there.” Junhong waves his hands around like it will help Yongguk understand what he means.

“And for the love of god,” he says voice high, “take a shower or something.”

Yongguk’s too dumbstruck for a moment to answer and Junhong uses these few seconds to sprint back to his room, slamming the door shut with way more force than necessary. The beta looks at his door for another minute or so, before finally breaking out of his trance.

Yongguk grabs himself a bottle of water from the fridge and hurries back to his room. He sits on his bed and eats and drinks in silence until his stomach rumbles uncomfortably. Yongguk looks down at the half-eaten cracker in his hand and for a moment he just has the urge to clench his hand into a fist and crumble it. Instead he puts it back into the package and pushes everything off his bed.

He sighs and falls back onto the mattress with aching joints. Maybe he should really take a shower? But there wouldn’t be much use in that right now. Yongguk doesn’t feel too filthy yet and in less than half an hour he’ll be too occupied to do much.

He lets his eyes wander over the room, taking in the familiar surroundings, until they stop at his work desk. There right over his folder for calculus is his phone, still where he left it during the fire alarm. Yongguk gets up and grabs it, before he can think about it. The phone is nearly dead, but he does have the time to check all his messages and answer. Youngjae in particular texts him quite a lot, so it’s no surprise that there are over thirty unopened messages only from Youngjae on his phone.

The first ones are really basic. Just Youngjae sending him the notes he took in class from this morning. The next ones are a little more complicated, since Youngjae wants to know how he’s doing and Yongguk doesn’t like to lie and write ‘fine’ when he’s not really. So he explains truthfully what happened from this morning until now – he leaves out some details that Youngjae doesn’t need to know (even if he might like them a lot) and concentrates on the main points. Jongup, Junhong and then heat.

Yongguk waits for a moment and when there’s no immediate response, he just plugs his phone into the charger and puts it on his nightstand. Youngjae will probably answer when he’s finished with his lecture.

The next few minutes pass by with Yongguk looking up at the ceiling and studying the muster there, until his body slowly but surely starts to heat up again. He feels it first in the tip of his fingers and in his stomach. It’s a warm feeling at first, comfortable and nice, until it stretches out over his whole body, making him sweat and curse and feel dizzy. The heat from his stomach travels down slowly to his legs and from then on over to the region between his legs.

It’s an uncomfortable and unsatisfying feeling right from the beginning on, but Yongguk can’t do much against it. The only thing that immediately helps is a knot, but Yongguk doesn’t have one available right now, so he can only sit this one out and wait for it to be over. If the pressure gets too much he has to help himself out a little – sadly, this happens quite often.

Right now Yongguk can feel his dick harden without him actively thinking about anything even remotely attractive. It’s annoying and he doesn’t want to remember that this is only just the beginning. The slick is dripping out of his ass by now too. Yongguk is a beta and thus doesn’t produce as much as an omega – he still has to add some lube in addition to it, but that doesn’t make it any less disgusting of a feeling.

He sighs and turns on his stomach. In this position Yongguk is able to reach everything he needs and he can still be comfortable. He drops his face into his pillow, it’s soft and cool and fortunately doesn’t smell as much of sweat and pheromones as the rest of the bed does. The beta lets his fingers trail down his spine slowly before he finally reaches the place where they are most needed. With his other hand he reaches into his drawer and pulls out the lube he always keeps there.

Yongguk warms up the lube with his fingers, spreads one cheek away from the other and then _finally_ presses against the tight pink rim. Since he’s still relatively loose from before, one finger slips in easily. Yongguk moans at the intrusion and wiggles his finger a little until it fits inside just right. Before he can think further about adding another one, he’s already rocking back against it. 

Not all betas like stimulating their ass when they are in heat, but Yongguk really _really_ likes it. He found out when he was in high school and started getting his first heats. One time he wasn’t able to attend school even after a full week and he was starting to get desperate. His hands and especially his dick were chaffed enough that it was painful. So he watched a few videos, nothing special, just the most basic stuff and one of the alphas there recommended it. And that’s how Yongguk found out that he likes fingering himself, likes having something up his ass – not only during his heat.

He moans loudly as he remembers how good it felt back then, when he finally found a way to release himself after one painful week. His heat subsided pretty quickly after that and since then Yongguk actually prefers it this way. But that doesn’t mean that he does not like touching his aching dick. 

At the thought of it he can’t help but moan again, this time a little more softly – mindful of who might be listening to this. Yongguk doesn’t hesitate after that, it’s like something inside of him finally snapped. He adds a second finger and in quick succession a third. The feeling of fullness occupies his mind and he can’t do much but spread them as wide as his body allows and mewl helplessly.

Yongguk knows that he’s too loud for his own good. The neighbors are going to hear him, or even worse – Junhong will hear him. Nevertheless he just can’t seem to stop. Slick is dripping out of his hole in nearly comical amounts by now and somewhere in the back of his mind he reminds himself that he’ll have to change the sheets soon.

“– _hong_ ,” he whines into the pillow. It’s a good thing Yongguk decided to do this face down or else this would be too embarrassing. “ _J-Junhong_ ,” a hand comes down to palm his length roughly and Yongguk moans breathlessly into the pillow. Somewhere in the far corner of his mind a little voice supplies him with the helpful thought that this will be over faster if he just thinks about a certain someone. However Yongguk tries his best to not give in to the temptation. He feels dirty enough as it is, he doesn’t need the extra guilt of thinking about his best friend while fingering himself.

He shifts his fingers a little, trying to find that _one_ – Yongguk has to bite the pillow to not scream out loud. He found it, that little spot that makes him see stars and throw all the rational thoughts away in less than a second. He’s a moaning mess after thrusting his fingers roughly against the spot over and over again and from then on it doesn’t take much more to push him over the edge. Yongguk comes all over the sheets and himself, and makes a huge mess. Despite his best efforts to keep his voice down he’s choking out Junhong’s name involuntarily.

After that the beta just lies there for a second, catching his breath and willing his beating heart to slow down a little. He can’t believe he really called out Junhong’s name during his orgasm. Normally, if he were in a heat hotel, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but he’s in his apartment now and Junhong is in the room right next to his. For all Yongguk knows he could have heard him. The thought is so embarrassing that he can’t help but hide his face in his hands. Yongguk refuses to think about the fact that the image of Junhong bending him over and fucking his tight little ass open is what really made Yongguk jizz all over himself.

~*~*~*

Yongguk must have dozed off, because the next time he opens his eyes it’s because someone is knocking on his door softly.

“Yeah?” He quickly pulls his blanket over his naked body, “Who’s there?”

“It’s me,” Junhong says through the door, and even in his sleep-dazed condition Yongguk notices that Junhong sounds like he’s trying really hard not to breath through his nose.

“D-do you want to come in?” Yongguk asks hesitantly and pulls the blanket up further. Junhong chokes loudly at the other side of the door and it sounds like he’s taking a hasty step backwards, “N-no! God...I-I don’t think that’s– I’ll just stay here, alright?” 

Yongguk doesn’t answer, instead he waits for Junhong to catch himself and say what he originally wanted to say.

“Uh...look...Gukkie, you– your smell is kind of all over the apartment a-and I would really appreciate it if you could shower and use a scent blocker or something...” Junhong trails off and Yongguk can hear that he’s shuffling around nervously in front of his door.

“O-of course!” Yongguk replies hurriedly, feeling a blush creep up to his face at the implication of it, “I’m sorry, I fell asleep and completely forgot!”

Junhong seems very relieved when he answers, “Oh, _oh_...uhm thank you. I’ll go and get some more scent blocker and something to eat and...stuff. D-do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” Yongguk says back, fighting the guilty feeling at the reminder of what he did before.

“Alright, I’ll go then,” Yongguk hears the footsteps turn away from his door, but they stop for a moment and Junhong speaks up once more, “I’ll take my keys with me, so please don’t open the door for anyone while I’m gone.” Yongguk nods at first, before he remembers that Junhong can’t see that, “I won’t.”

Junhong doesn’t say anything else after that. It takes two or three minutes, then Yongguk hears the lock of their apartment door click into place and he’s alone. The beta doesn’t waste any time and immediately pulls the sheets off his bed and throws them in the hamper. He doesn’t put new ones on right away, since he himself is still way too filthy for that.

Instead Yongguk quickly pulls out his bottle of scent blocking shampoo and jumps under the shower. The water is still cold when he starts lathering his hands up with the shower gel and rubs it all over his body. Yongguk’s very thorough with it and when he’s finally finished, the bottle is nearly empty and the water has gone from cold to warm to cold again.

Yongguk steps out of the shower and dries himself off quickly, before his thoughts can stray. Then he puts the towel into the hamper with the sheets and finally pulls a new pair onto his mattress. His room is still as stuffy as before and he really wants to open a window, but knows better than to actually do it. Instead he takes his phone and plops down on the couch in the living room. Yongguk watches a few videos and texts a little with Youngjae, trying to get the time to pass faster or slower – he doesn’t really know.

The only thing he’s a hundred percent sure of is that the next wave of heat will hit him pretty soon. The waves get longer and come quicker until a certain point is reached, then they slowly but surely fade away and occur more rarely. Yongguk sighs and falls back against the cushions. He’s bored and hungry and just wants a hug, but no one will hug him for at least five more days, until the last scent of heat has faded away completely.

He hates this. He hates this so much, that it sometimes hurts when he thinks about it. Yongguk can’t imagine how it must be for omegas. Their heats are not particularly worse than a beta’s heat, but they usually occur more often. Where a beta experiences a heat maybe one to two times a year, an omega does maybe three to four times. It’s terrible and thinking about it makes Yongguk feel sadder than he wants to admit.

The ring of the doorbell yanks him out of his gloomy thoughts and he’s on his feet before he can think about it again. Yongguk stops in front of the door. He told Junhong that he won’t open the door...but maybe it’s something important? Maybe someone needs help or something? _Just a quick look_ , Yongguk promises and risks a glance through the peephole. He sees a completely normal looking man around his age, who’s holding a brown package and a clipboard.

_He’s just some delivery guy_ , Yongguk thinks. And if he remembers correctly that’s the package Junhong ordered a week ago, he was so excited to finally get it. Maybe Yongguk should just accept it? Besides the guy looks totally harmless. He brushes his wet air back and opens the door slowly.

The man at the other side looks positively surprised to see Yongguk. He immediately plasters a smile on his face, that only serves in making Yongguk feel pretty uncomfortable.

“A package for me?”

“Everything for you,” the guys says smoothly and lets his eyes wander over Yongguk’s body suggestively.

“Eh...yeah, thank you,” Yongguk responds with an eye-roll and gestures at the brown packet, “Can I have that now?”

“You can have everything you want from me,” the man replies smoothly and wiggles his eyebrows and Yongguk has to suppress the urge to vomit.

“Look...dude, that’s–,” he says and takes a step back as the other male takes on forward.

“Sexual harassment, that’s what it is. And we could get you fired and sued for that,” Junhong interrupts, before the man can say anything else. The alpha musters him with hard eyes, and pushes past him into the apartment to stand next to Yongguk.

He puts the two plastic bags he’s carrying on the ground and grabs the clipboard out of the delivery man’s hands. Junhong’s name is signed and he pulls the package into the apartment, before Yongguk can even react.

“Now, fuck off will you?” Junhong says, his voice cold and sharp.

The guy just nods dumbly and hurries away with a last, “Sorry, didn’t know you had a boyfriend!”

Junhong closes the door and turns around to regard Yongguk in silence.

“I thought it might be okay, if it’s just a delivery guy. I mean he would have to come back here all the way and that’s just stupid,” Yongguk quickly explains and helps Junhong carry the bags into their kitchen.

“It’s your decision,” Junhong shrugs and continues to wordlessly pile water bottles into the fridge, he looks tense.

“Look,” Yongguk says, because why the fuck does he feel like shit now, “I’m sorry. You were so excited for the package and I thought it would make you happy to finally get it. That’s why I got the door.”

“Gukkie,” Junhong says softly and finally looks at him, “I’m not mad at you or anything. I just can’t stand pieces of shit like that _guy_ , acting like they own the fucking world. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable right now.”

Yongguk feels a pretty heavy weight lift up his shoulders at Junhong’s words, but he would much rather just hug the alpha like they always do when one of them is upset.

“But please never do anything like this ever again for me, okay? I’d much rather have you safe and sound than some stupid package,” Junhong continues. He reaches a hand out hesitantly, before placing it on Yongguk’s shoulder.

The gesture is meant to feel comforting, Yongguk is sure of that, but instead it just makes his heart ache. Because of this stupid fucking heat he’s not even allowed to hug his goddamn best friend. He feels like screaming and crying all of a sudden. This is just so fucking annoying. Sometimes he wishes he was born an alpha, but then he would have a rut and it would be the same shit all over again.

“Here,” he’s ripped out of his thoughts by Junhong offering him one of the popsicles he got. Yongguk takes it and although the ice is cold on his tongue, he feels a strange kind of warmth around his heart when he glances at Junhong’s smiling face. He sighs, this is going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D I'm sorry that it's been so long again! T.T  
> And this chapter is kind of hurried, since yesterday was my only free day, sorry about that too :(((  
> Anyway! A HUGE thanks to all you guys who left comments and kudos, I'm really happy that you seem to enjoy the story! <3 If you have any comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :D Stay healthy!  
> I wish you all a lovely day! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Yongguk whines, a little louder than intended. He breathes in the scent of sweat and heat on his pillow and presses his face further into the soft warmth to stifle more sounds from coming out. His muscles clench around the dildo in his hole as Yongguk pushes it deeper inside. Firm fake balls touch the soft flesh of his ass as he bottoms out. The beta pauses for a moment to roughly pump his cock a few times.

Yongguk gasps into the pillow, breathing shallowly while slightly dipping a finger into the slit at the tip of his cock. Loud and filthy squelching noises fill the room as Yongguk’s hole clamps down on the plastic toy tightly. Lube and slick running down the insides of his legs. It takes a few seconds for Yongguk to catch his breath, before he’s actively reaching out for the dildo. He can feel his walls flutter helplessly as the toy slowly leaves his hole, just so he can slam it back inside a moment later.

The tip rubs right over his prostate, making him buck in surprise and pleasure. Yongguk whimpers softly and rotates the toy with newfound vigor. His hole clenches tightly as he hits that spot again. Besides the obvious pleasure Yongguk also feels a slight pain and soreness.

It doesn’t stop him from pulling out the toy and planting it upright on the bed, before dropping down on it in one swift motion. He can’t quite stifle the moan that rips from his throat.

A tiny voice in the back of Yongguk’s head tries to remind him that this is a terrible idea. That everyone around is going to hear him. But at this point Yongguk doesn’t even care anymore. His heat is already taking over his entire head, making him feel fuzzy and warm and way too horny. And after four days of constantly relieving himself face-down, his hole is sore and his body tired. Yongguk just wants to get off quickly.

He rides the dildo hard and fast, leg muscles burning with the exertion. Yongguk thinks about large hands gripping his hips, forcing him up and down in a rhythm he can’t control. He thinks about a warm body underneath him, rocking into him with sharp thrusts. He thinks about brown eyes, a cute nose and soft pink lips. Yongguk can’t help but moan out loud, his voice way too loud in the otherwise silent room.

He can feel the pleasure coursing through his entire body like electricity. Yongguk imagines a pair of hands traveling from his hips to his ass, a finger pressing against his rim – right next to the place where they’re connected. He only realizes after a moment that his own finger started to rub exactly over this place.

“J-Jun-” Yongguk chokes, letting his eyes slip closed. He feels his release creep closer by the way the muscles in his legs twitch and by the way his breath starts to stutter. Every part of Yongguk’s body grows impossibly taunt as he starts riding the fake dick in short sharp thrusts. He seems to be getting hotter by the second, the familiar kind of warmth pooling in his groin.

It only takes about a minute until Yongguk slams down one last time, his body convulsing as his orgasm rolls over him. Stars fill his eyes and he falls forward onto his hands while crying out words he can’t quite comprehend. Strings of cum paint the covers between his legs and Yongguk only barely avoids the spot when he flops down onto the mattress.

Yongguk breaths calmly, enjoying his relief, before the heat comes back and forces him to do the same thing over and over again.

It takes only a few minutes for Yongguk to realize how loudly he shouted Junhong’s name when he came. But he’s already dozing off, so he doesn’t have a chance to contemplate it further.

~*~*~*

Yongguk wakes up feeling shaky and disoriented. His head hurts slightly and he feels weirdly cool, but the usual desperate drive to release himself is missing. Yongguk considers staying under his covers for a while longer and just basking in the way his thoughts don’t swim together anymore. However as soon as he tries to turn over to shift himself into a comfortable position, his hand lands on a big damp spot on his bed and he bolts away immediately.

That’s when Yongguk realizes how _goddamn_ warm and humid the whole room is. The windows are still closed and the sun only barely pokes through the curtains, which explains why it’s so dark inside. The bed smells extremely sweaty and like _heat_. Yongguk doesn’t hesitate long in pulling the sheets off the bed. He grabs himself a change of clothes and then, after making sure that Junhong is not anywhere near the hall, clambers down to the bathroom.

Yongguk showers for a long time, he lathers himself up with scent-blocking shampoo and body wash and scrubs until his skin is red and feels raw. After that he puts his old clothes and the sheets into the washing machine and finally opens the windows in his room to let the last of the heat scent disperse.

Yongguk feels pretty content with himself and his cleaning progress by the time noon rolls around. So he decides to take a short break and fix himself some food, since he didn’t eat a lot to begin with during his heat. His stomach growls loudly as he pours boiling water into his cup of instant noodles and puts it down on the table in front of him. At that precise moment Yongguk hears a door close quietly and his eyes meet Junhong’s as he strolls into the kitchen casually.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, both of them visibly surprised to see the other. Junhong seems to catch himself first and he’s next to Yongguk in the blink of an eye, watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Junhong!” Yongguk exclaims happily, “I’m finally free again!” He grins up at the alpha gleefully and throws his arms out in a ‘ _can you believe this_ ’ gesture.

“I see,” Junhong says and the slow smile that spreads on his face makes Yongguk positively _swoon_. For a moment he’s just overwhelmed with the realization of how much he actually missed the alpha. Before Yongguk can say anything else Junhong extends a hand and carefully places it on his head, ruffling the betas hair gently.

Yongguk preens a little under the contact, but tries to play it off as a cough, which seems to work quite well since Junhong now looks at him with a worried expression. “Are you alright? You didn’t catch a cold, did you?”

Yongguk rolls his eyes at the familiar display of protectiveness. Even though he’s accustomed to Junhong’s mother hen tendencies, he can’t help the happy feeling pooling in his stomach. The hormones from his heat are still coursing through his system, so it’s no surprise that he has to hold back tears as he’s once again reminded of how much he missed his best friend.

Junhong however interprets the gesture as something completely different, “Oh shit, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the cold? Your throat is hurting, right? I’ll get you some medicine. And soup...you _definitely_ need soup.” The alpha fusses over him with newfound passion, mumbling to himself about different kind of drugs that could help with a sore throat.

“Junhong,” Yongguk interrupts him quickly, grabbing his hand as the alpha tries to dash off to the bathroom, where they store their medicine, “I’m alright. It’s the hormones. I’m just so h-happy right now, that...I-I could-”

It’s too late to hide his tears now, but Yongguk tries anyway. He turns his head away and rubs over his eyes forcefully with the sleeve of his sweater.

“ _Gukkie_ ,” Junhong whispers breathlessly and something in his voice makes Yongguk lift his head even though the tears are still streaming down his cheeks. Junhong looks at him with so much intensity that the beta stops breathing for a second. The moment doesn’t last long as Junhong sweeps down, pulls Yongguk up and envelopes him in his arms in one swift movement. One arm loops itself around his waist and settles on the small of his back while the other one guides Yongguk’s head gently to the crook of Junhong’s shoulder.

It’s like this small gesture broke down all of his walls and suddenly Yongguk is openly sobbing against Junhong’s broad shoulder. His arms wind around the alphas waist, clutching at his back as if he’s drowning and Junhong’s the only thing keeping him grounded. “I-I missed you s-so much,” Yongguk whispers against warm skin, somehow hoping that Junhong understands him, but at the same time that he doesn’t.

“Gukkie,” Junhong mutters, burying his face in the beta’s hair, “I missed you too. What would I do without you?” The statement only serves in making Yongguk cry even more as he presses against Junhong’s body with his full weight.

They stay like that for a long time, arms wound around each other and quietly sobbing (on Yongguk’s part) or breathing shallowly (on Junhong’s part). Yongguk isn’t sure how long exactly they remain in this position, the only thing he’s sure of is that he doesn’t want to miss a single second.

When his tears finally dry down a little and his whimpers stop completely, Junhong pulls away gently and maneuvers Yongguk back to his chair. He pushes him down carefully and then sits down on the opposite side of the table. “You should eat now. You probably haven’t eaten a lot in the last days,” Junhong explains slowly and continues to watch over Yongguk like a hawk as the beta digs into his instant noodles. It’s a little weird, Yongguk has to admit, but at the same time something inside of him gloats at the attention.

It almost feels like Junhong doesn’t want to leave Yongguk out of his eyesight for too long, which is, by the way, quite common behavior for alphas after their mates have been gone for a while. But Yongguk is not delusional and he _knows_ that Junhong only acts this way because they’re best friends and he’s worried. The tiny spark in his stomach dies down instantly as the thought crosses his mind.

“By the way,” Junhong says casually, still watching Yongguk out of the corner of his eyes, if not directly anymore, “I called the university to let them know that you need your heat break. They were really understanding and Youngjae said he’ll share his notes with you after you feel better.”

“Oh,” Yongguk perks up at the mention of his other friend, “Thank you, I completely forgot to call them.” He’s a little embarrassed that he didn’t even remember something so important.

“Ugh,” Yongguk sighs loudly and falls back against the chair, “I’ll have to catch up on so much stuff, I don’t even wanna think about it.”

Junhong chuckles quietly on the other side of the table and shakes his head good-naturally, “I’m sure you’ll manage. You’re pretty smart.” The alpha stands up slowly, stretching and cracking his bones as if he hasn’t moved a lot in the last days.

“Dance practice starts in an hour and I promised to get there earlier today to make up for the last time,” Junhong explains while throwing on his jacket.

“What happened the last time?” Yongguk ask curiously, watching as the alpha grabs his bag, which Yongguk knows is filled with clothes and shoes.

“Oh I-” Junhong blushes slightly, “I just missed practice a few times since something important came up.” He throws a long glance in Yongguk’s direction, which confuses said beta even more.

“Anyway,” Junhong shoulders his bag, before opening the door, “I have to go now. I’ll get us something to eat on my way back, okay? Call me if you need help or anything else, alright?” Yongguk nods and only then does Junhong leave the apartment and close the door behind himself.

~*~*~*

“Yongguk!” Daehyun exclaims happily, “I haven’t seen you in forever. Where have you been?” The blonde doesn’t wait for Yongguk to answer his question, instead he quickly abandons the counter (and the waiting customers!) and throws himself at Yongguk. Daehyun hugs him tightly, like they haven’t seen each other for _years_ – even though it’s been merely around ten days.

The alpha only needs to take one good whiff of him and he knows what’s going on. “You were in heat,” he states, somehow managing to sound mesmerized by this simple fact.

“Yeah,” Yongguk rubs the back of his neck and looks down sheepishly, as Daehyun finally takes a step backwards, “I was a little unprepared for it and that’s why I’ve been gone for quite some time.” He shrugs and complies easily as Daehyun stirs him in the direction of his usual sitting spot.

“You must be exhausted,” Daehyun says, frowning slightly, “You shouldn’t move so much around already. Sit down and wait here, I’ll get you something to eat and drink.” He’s gone before Yongguk can inform him that he’s just fine waiting in line for his turn.

Daehyun’s only been away for a few minutes, before Himchan emerges from the kitchen with a worried look adorning his (way too) pretty face. He puts down a plate filled with cookies and scones and a cup filled with something that smells suspiciously like green tea. “Daehyun told me you were in heat and that you’re not feeling good. Why did you come here? We could’ve brought you something over!” Himchan musters him with a stern look whilst flopping down on the chair opposite to him.

“I’m feeling fine!” Yongguk utters. He doesn’t know why he feels the need to defend himself, “Daehyun was exaggerating...really.”

Himchan musters him for a while longer until Yongguk feels himself flush under all the attention, only then does he ease up. Himchan leans back slightly in his chair. “Good, I was really worried.”

“Actually,” he mentions casually, “Both of us were pretty worried when you didn’t show up at all last week. We thought something happened. Think maybe you can text us next time?”

“I’m so sorry,” Yongguk immediately blurts out, “But I wasn’t even able to call the university to tell them that I needed a heat leave. And I completely forgot everything else. I’m really sorry.”

Himchan rolls his eyes good-naturally, “It’s fine. I’m not mad or anything, just please let us know next time, okay? We worry that’s all.” The alpha puts a gentle hand against the back of Yongguk’s head, ruffling the short strands of hair there.

“I’m sorry,” Yongguk ducks his head in embarrassment, but smiles up at Himchan all the while.

“No problem,” Himchan smiles and gestures for him to dig into the sweets on the table, “Did anything else happen? Maybe some nice times with that roommate of yours?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“N-no! What are you thinking?! I waited it out in my room,” Yongguk splutters loudly, rubbing a hand over his face, “Besides it’s not like he would ever actually _want_ to do it with me.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if Junhong will never choose me to become his mate. He’s way out of my league anyway,” the beta muses.

Himchan shoots him a look which basically screams ‘ _confusion_ ’, “What the fuck? Are we still talking about the same Junhong? You know, tall, dark haired, good-looking and growls at absolutely everyone that as much as looks in your direction?”

“Stop making fun of me,” Yongguk mumbles back, slightly upset at the sheer impossibility of the statement.

“I’m not – how can you not know...didn’t he say anything to you?”

“No, why? Is there something to tell?” Yongguk bites down on one of the scones with way more force than needed.

“What is wrong with you two? You are seriously two of the most stupid, oblivious, dumb-” Himchan rants on, but Yongguk already tuned out of the conversation and instead zeroes in on the thought of Junhong actually liking him.

“Do you seriously think that he might like me?” He asks quietly, effectively interrupting Himchan’s rant. The alpha sighs desperately, “You know what? I don’t think you’ll listen to me anyway if I tell you he does, so we need _him_ to tell you.”

“And? How are _we_ going to do that?” Yongguk mocks slightly, still not convinced that Junhong might be able to like him.

Himchan doesn’t say anything for a few minutes after that. He just stares at Junhong thoughtfully until Daehyun emerges from the counter to sit down next to him.

“Hey idiot-”

“I’m not an idiot,” Daehyun interjects without blinking an eye and instead watches Yongguk munch away at his cookies, all while looking thoroughly delighted.

“If there was someone you had a crush on what exactly might motivate you into telling them about your feelings?” Himchan asks.

“Bring me to confess, mhh?” Daehyun links his hands together and props his head on top of them in a thoughtful manner, “The only thing I can think about right now is jealousy.” Himchan looks at him and moves his hand in a ‘go on’ gesture.

“Well if there was someone who also took an interest in the person I liked, I would probably want to confess first. And if the two of them got along nicely, I would definitely be jealous and confess.”

“Aha,” Himchan smiles brightly, pointing at Daehyun as if he just invented the internet, “You are right! That’s a great idea! Now we just need someone to play the boyfriend for Yongguk. Someone Junhong knows, but not too well. And he must be convinced that Yongguk actually spends a lot of time with them.” Yongguk isn’t sure if he likes where this is going.

“Me!” Daehyun exclaims, throwing his arms up and effectively making every single person in the coffee shop look at them, “Me! I’m perfect for the job! And I would love to be Yongguk’s boyfriend.” He wiggles his eyebrows and throws a dazzling smile in the beta’s direction.

Yongguk gasps loudly, “Waah?”

“Fake boyfriend, for now,” Himchan corrects.

“Great, now that the plan is clear we can-” Daehyun starts, but gets interrupted by Yongguk.

“Nothing is clear! I don’t even know what you are talking about and I don’t approve!” He exclaims.

“But it’s a great idea,” Himchan argues, “Daehyun will act as your fake boyfriend and make Junhong jealous until he finally confesses to you and if he doesn’t confess, very unlikely by the way, you’ll ultimately be able to get over him.”

“I agree,” Daehyun says, “I think it’s time for some more drastic measurements and this seems like a good idea.”

Yongguk looks at them completely flabbergasted, “This is a terrible idea! You are both crazy!”

Himchan leans over the table, smirking lazily at him. Daehyun’s doing the same, both of them looking at him with matching predatory grins adorning their faces, “So...you in?”

Yongguk gulps and _what the hell, why not_ , “I guess.”

Somehow he already knows he’ll regret his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T I'm so sorry guys!  
> This time it's really been forever, which I didn't plan at all. :(  
> But I graduated and then was away for quite some time with friends and family and had to apply for universities and stuff ;( I'm really sorry guys! <3  
> A big THANKS to all you guys, who wished me luck and are more than patient with me :D You're the best!  
> Furthermore a HUGE thanks to all you guys who left comments and kudos, I'm really happy that you seem to enjoy the story! <3 If you have any comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :D  
> I wish you all a lovely day! <3


End file.
